


kiss me in your chevrolet

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dry Humping, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, In Public, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smutty, Spanking, Top Harry, blowjob, breath play, in the car, lana del rey - Freeform, road trip au, slight angst, small penis louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: "Yes, Lou?" Harry asked, rubbing his tired eyes. A gust of wind came through the open windows, sending chills down Harry's arms as a light rain began falling outside. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back to the couch arm rest."Can we go there?" Louis asked, probably pointing somewhere. Harry opened his eyes and felt his heart jump in his chest, a magazine page a couple of inches away from his face. Startled, Harry closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to collect himself.Harry blinked a few times to focus his eyes on the page Louis still held in front of his nose. "You want to go to the Grand Canyon?" He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the left to look at Louis' face.Or the road trip AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	kiss me in your chevrolet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! So so happy to finally be able to post this fic, yall have no idea! I started it almost a year ago and only now I was able to finish it and I'm really proud of the result, hope yall like it too!  
> This whole fic was inspired by a few Lana songs, so I'd recommend you to read it listening to 1949, Every Man Gets His Wish, Video Games and On Our Way <3  
> Just want to say a biiiiiig big big thank you to Kaci (softloubabie on Twitter) for beta-ing this fic soso quick and so well. You're truly an angel <3 thank you so much
> 
> Also just a little disclaimer that I'm not American and never been to the US, so their trip was based on me using Google Maps, hope you understand if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy!

"Here you go, love." Harry sat down on the driver's seat, placing a paper bag on Louis' lap. 

Louis looked up at Harry and whispered a soft  _ "Thanks" _ . 

Harry sent a small smile in Louis’ direction before closing the door and buckling up. “They didn’t have the shade you like, but I found a peach one."

They had stopped at a small grocery store right outside Virginia to get some sweets and lipgloss for Louis. The sun shone bright outside, making the air stiff. Looking ahead, Harry could see the air wavering right above the burning hot pavement. His hair stuck to the nape of his neck and he knew he looked like a flushed, sweaty, mess.

“It’s okay,” Louis took the small peachy tube out of the bag. Harry just sat there and admired how beautiful Louis was with his caramel fringe secured by two small hair clips and his sock clad feet propped up against the dashboard. His round legs were on display and Harry couldn’t help but stare at how Louis’ tanned skin shimmered under the hot sun like he was bathed in gold.

Harry raised his eyes when he heard Louis opening the tube, watching in awe as he spread the shiny lip gloss all over his naturally pink, thin lips. They looked so inviting with the satiny pink coat of lipstick that complimented his skin beautifully.

"It tastes really good." Louis purred, looking at Harry and all he wanted was to taste the peach flavour off his mouth. Harry stared as Louis’ lips curled into a smirk and he licked his bottom lip tentatively.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of Louis' lips, too hypnotized by how delicious they looked. Louis nodded and bit the corner of his bottom lip. Harry couldn't help but think about how much he craved to kiss Louis, so that's what he did. Leaning closer and holding his chin gently with one hand, he closed the distance between them. The stickiness of the gloss made their lips detach slowly only to be pressed together right after. The wet sounds from their lips made Harry’s body burn in anticipation. He traced his tongue over Louis’ lips, tasting the sweet artificial peach flavor and the natural taste of his skin. He knew he would never get tired of it.

Louis whimpered oh, so low when Harry’s tongue slid past his lips, grabbing Harry’s bicep for support. The small sound encouraged Harry to lick Louis’ tongue. The kiss was wet and warm, sweet and syrupy, and Harry couldn’t help but lustfully admire Louis through hooded eyes. The sweet boy had his eyes closed, his eyelashes casting beautiful shadows on his flushed cheeks as he clinged to Harry. 

Slowly pulling away, Harry felt their lips disconnect. He looked down at Louis; he looked like a dream. His thin lips were sinfully swollen, and the lip gloss once perfectly applied was now all over his mouth. His adorably flushed cheeks completed the sinful sight. Harry smirked when Louis slowly opened his glassy blue eyes.

“I think we should hit the road.” Louis whispered, hooded blue eyes glued to Harry’s lips. Harry smiled and joined their lips together one last time before straightening up in his seat, using the back of his hand to clean off the glossy remains from his lips. 

Harry started the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and slowly got to the road. He took his right hand from the steering wheel, placing it on Louis’ exposed thigh. He sent a quick glance in Louis’ direction, observing him clean the excess lip gloss from the corners of his mouth and apply a new coat. Harry smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

The road was empty except for them. The windows were down, letting the breeze come through and mess up Harry’s hair, which had him brushing the strands out of his face from time to time. A country love song played on the radio, and he could hear Louis humming to it. The air in the car was hot, but Harry had the love of his life by his side, and that was all he could ask for. 

_ “Louis? Are you ok, love?” Harry asked worriedly as soon as he answered the door, only to find his boyfriend in tears, sobbing on the other side.  _

_ Instead of answering, Louis just let himself fall against Harry's chest. His loud sobs filled the room as Harry held him tight and closed the door behind him, leading them further into the house. _

_ When they settled down on the living room couch, Louis sat on Harry's lap with his head buried on Harry's shoulder. His fat tears making the white button-down shirt soggy. _

_ "What is going on, love?" Harry whispered against the top of Louis' head, where he had his mouth pressed. He left small kisses and played with the baby hairs on the nape of Louis' neck. _

_ Louis shook his head and more tears fell. Harry sighed and brought Louis closer, peppering kisses on the side of his face where he could reach. _

_ They stayed like that until Harry lost track of the hours that had gone by. The sun had already set, leaving them in the middle of the dark room. At some point, Louis' sobs became less frequent until they stopped completely, leaving behind occasional hiccups. _

_ "I'm sorry." Louis whispered, moving his head off Harry's shoulder.  _

_ Louis looked devastatingly beautiful with furrowed eyebrows and a puffy face. His eyes were still red from crying, contrasting his eyes that looked as blue as ever. They were like the blue skies after the storm. But this blue was filled with pain and sadness, and Harry wanted nothing more than to take it all away. _

_ "It's okay, baby." Harry whispered back, leaving a quick peck on Louis' nose. The boy allowed a shy smile to grow on the corner of his thin lips with the gesture. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked cautiously.  _

_ Louis' lips started trembling again, his eyes tearful once more. Harry brought Louis back to his chest. He ran a soothing hand up and down Louis’ bony back, trying to calm the boy. _

_ “You don’t have to tell me, angel. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Harry whispered against Louis’ temple. Louis nodded against Harry’s chest and straightened his back to look at Harry again. _

_ “Can I spend a few days here?” Louis sniffled, looking back up at Harry with red, swollen eyes and damp eyelashes. _

_ "Always." Harry smiled, leaving a peck on Louis’ lips. _

_ In the following days, Harry’s house came alive. Louis still had his job at the diner, but was taking shorter shifts, meaning he spent a lot of his time at the house. Whenever Harry got home from work he could always hear a show playing on the TV, a song being softly hummed, or muffled footsteps echoing. _

_ Close to a fortnight after Louis had arrived at Harry’s house, they were both lazing around in the living room. Harry was lying down on the couch, a late night show playing in the background and Louis was on his stomach on the floor reading through an old Mad Magazine. As he turned the worn pages, the smaller boy kicked his feet in the air. _

_ Harry had his eyes shut and arms crossed when he felt a tug on his shirt. He opened his eyes slightly and peered down at Louis who still had his eyes glued to his magazine. Harry sighed and closed his eyes again, but soon enough he felt another tug on his shirt. He looked down just in time to see Louis' sneaky hand moving back to place quickly. _

_ "Yes, Lou?" Harry asked, rubbing his tired eyes. A gust of wind came through the open windows, sending chills down Harry's arms as a light rain began falling outside. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back to the couch arm rest. _

_ "Can we go there?" Louis asked, probably pointing somewhere. Harry opened his eyes and felt his heart jump in his chest, a magazine page a couple of inches away from his face. Startled, Harry closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to collect himself.  _

_ Harry blinked a few times to focus his eyes on the page Louis still held in front of his nose. "You want to go to the Grand Canyon?" He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the left to look at Louis' face. _

_ Louis took the magazine out of Harry's face, resting it on his own lap, sitting on his calves. He shrugged and kept looking at the big beautiful picture of the Canyon that took up both of the magazine pages. "Yeah, looks like a cool place." He shrugged again. _

_ Harry sat up to look at Louis, who was wearing a big white shirt and sweatpants, sliding his fingers lightly up and down the edges of the page. Harry sighed and stretched his arm, offering a hand for Louis to grab so Harry could pull him to sit sideways on his lap. _

_ "We can go during your holiday break. We’ll get in the car and drive there. A little road trip. What do you think?" Harry asked, putting a strand of Louis' hair behind his ear. _

_ Louis looked to the side to face Harry, big blue eyes looking like an ocean of stars, always so bright and sincere. "Can't we go now?" His eyes carried hope, and his parted pink lips only served to give him that innocent look Harry loved. _

_ "Now as in  _ right now _?" Harry asked, watching Louis' features as the lights coming from the TV danced on his face, giving him a blue-ish halo. _

_ "We could pack everything we need, hop into your car and drive there." Louis bit his lip, dropping the magazine he still had in hands on the floor to fumble with the hem of Harry's long sleeve.  _

_ "Lou," Harry started, rubbing the nape of Louis' neck and curling the ends of his hair on his fingers. He was about to tell Louis how they couldn't just drop everything to go on a road trip in the middle of July, but one look at Louis' big eyes was enough to make Harry sigh and drop his head to Louis' bony shoulder. "I’ll talk to my assistant to clear my schedule for the next few weeks." He said in defeat against the fabric of Louis' shirt. _

Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh, his pinkie finger sneaking under the hem of Louis’ loose shorts. He rubbed and gripped the meaty flesh, his hand going up Louis’ thigh slowly. Harry’s slender fingers snuck under the shorts, caressing closer and closer to Louis’ small bulge. 

Louis sighed softly as Harry’s fingers brushed against his soft cock through his underwear. Harry smirked, sending a quick glance Louis’ way. He took his hand from Louis’ shorts and grabbed his wrist, leaving a kiss on the back of his hand before dropping it and holding the steering wheel again. 

A pop song started playing at the same time Louis leaned in Harry's direction, attaching his lips to Harry's neck. Louis' lips detached slowly from Harry's skin with a sloppy sound. He left short kisses all over the right side of Harry's neck as one of his hands sneaked to grab Harry's cock through his shorts.

"Lou," Harry almost moaned, "what are you doing, baby? I'm driving." He asked, but didn't move to try and stop Louis.

"Just wanna taste you." Louis purred into Harry's neck, leaving tiny lip prints behind. 

"Lou, not now." Harry's voice was raspy and low, his breath shaky as Louis traced his fingers on his growing erection through the thin fabric.

"Wanna taste you." Louis repeated, sneaking his hand under Harry's underwear. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Louis' small hand gripped his cock, pumping it up and down slowly.

Looking at Louis, Harry could see a small smirk playing on the corner of his shiny lips. "Baby, I'm trying to drive." Harry tried to keep a stern voice, but a sigh still left his lips.

In response, Louis stroked Harry's already fully hard cock rougher. "Better make sure we don't crash then." Louis whispered in Harry's ear, leaving a soft bite on his earlobe.

Louis took Harry's cock out of his shorts and started fisting it up and down lazily, kissing and biting all over Harry's neck. He left one last love bite on Harry's collarbone before lowering himself and brushing his lips against the tip of Harry's dick. He gave kitten licks all over the length and traced his tongue against the slit slowly, tasting the precum, making a shiver run down Harry’s spine.

Harry gripped the steering wheel and slowed down the car, trying to focus on the road and not on his boyfriend's clever tongue on his cock. He looked down and saw Louis' lips attached to the underside of his cock, looking so focused on sucking him off, as if his sole purpose in life was to pleasure Harry. The thought alone made his cock throb against Louis’ lips.

Most of Louis' lip gloss was stuck to Harry's neck and now his cock, tiny glittery lip prints across his skin that shone under the sunlight coming from the windows. Harry grabbed a handful of Louis' caramel hair, feeling as the hair clips dug into his palms. He was too absorbed in pleasure to care about the stinging pain they caused.

Louis locked his mouth around the tip of Harry's cock and slid his tongue around it. Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel, feeling the warmth and wetness of Louis' mouth engulfing his length, and he had to contain the urge to thrust his dick deeper in Louis’ throat.

Harry intertwined his fingers in Louis' hair, guiding his head up and down, feeling his cock touching Louis’ throat. He looked like living sin, with his red swollen lips stretched around a cock and little whines leaving his throat, enjoying himself so much just from giving head. Louis looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes and blown out pupils, so pretty and already looking fucked out.

"Look so good with my cock in your mouth." Harry cooed, wiping Louis' fringe from his forehead. His hair was a complete mess and the hair clips were barely secured. Harry combed his fingers through Louis’ hair and looked back to the road.

Louis whimpered, circling his tongue around the bulbous head of Harry's cock, using his hand to stroke the length while he focused on the tip. Licking precisely across the slit and sucking it, trying so hard to give his best. A trickle of precum and spit ran down his chin, and Harry felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the vision of his boyfriend completely wrecked.

With his eyes glued to the road, Harry kept playing with Louis' hair. Heavy breaths left his mouth as he tried to collect himself as he drove. Louis had a little more than half of Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue on the underside, while gently squeezing the remaining length with his hand.

Harry’s cock throbbed inside the warmth of Louis’ mouth as his other hand travelled to grab and play with Harry’s balls, rolling them in his palm. Harry cursed under his breath and tightened the grip on Louis’ hair, raking his nails through it. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips slightly up as he pushed Louis’ head down.

When the head of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat, a strangled moan left Louis’ lips, which were swollen and stretched around Harry’s girth, making Harry see stars. He groaned, feeling the tightness of Louis’ throat when he swallowed around his cock. He just wanted to stop the goddamn car and fuck Louis senseless.

Louis gently scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin, lifting his head until he had his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue around it, just to dip his head down again. Taking all of Harry in his mouth, Louis massaged the underside of Harry’s shaft with his tongue, the tip of it touching the back of his throat, making spit dribble down his chin.

The feeling of Louis’ throat around the sensitive head of Harry’s cock had him fighting the urge to close his eyes, gripping the steering wheel even harder. Harry made a strangled noise as he held Louis’ head and thrust his hips up, moaning a string of curse words as he pulled a handful of Louis' hair and forced his head down, keeping it in place as he fucked his mouth. 

Harry came down Louis' throat with a low groan, his hands twitching slightly, making him lose control of the car for a second or two. The car swerved on the highway, and Harry had to be quick to regain control of it, taking his hand off of Louis’ head to grab the steering wheel. He felt the warmth of Louis’ mouth leaving his cock, and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop the hiss growing in the back of his throat when the cold breeze hit his wet dick. Louis grabbed Harry’s now soft cock and put it back inside his shorts before straightening up on his seat.

Next to Harry, Louis looked like a beautiful mess with his flushed cheeks, disheveled hair, and cherry red lips as he fixed his hair clips on the sun visor mirror. Harry stretched his hand to place it on Louis' thigh once again. Louis looked at him and Harry sent a thankful smile in his direction.

•••

Harry looked over the book he was reading, admiring and almost in awe, at how dazzling beautiful Louis looked lazily laid down on the faded armchair in a random motel room in Arkansas – his skirt slightly raised over his thighs as he played with the hem of it. Harry averted his gaze to Louis’ blue cotton underwear peeking out under his loose skirt, and he had to take a moment to appreciate how beautifully they wrapped around Louis' thighs.

The air in the room was thick, and the warm breeze coming through the open windows made the sheer curtains dance in hypnotic spirals. The sky was grey, announcing an upcoming storm, and Harry couldn’t be more grateful since the weather had been too hot and heavy in the past week. The only sound in the room came from the shitty comedy show Louis was watching. Cars audibly passed by on the highway, the noises resonating from the distance.

“Did you finish your book?” Louis asked, not taking his eyes off the TV. He popped his bubble gum and breathed heavily, his naked chest rising and falling with it. Harry's eyes followed its movements. A bored grimace danced on his face.

"Almost." Harry said simply as he closed the book and got up. He walked to where Louis was and the boy finally took his eyes off the TV to look at Harry. His bright blue eyes looked stunning as usual, batting his long curvy eyelashes at Harry. Looking like a piece of heaven on Earth.

They’d been together for years now, yet every time Louis looked into his eyes Harry felt like he was drowning into a blue sky on a summer day. He knew he would never get over the feeling of falling in love with Louis. Harry was sure he was made for holding Louis and he knew Louis loved him just as much as he did.

“What are you watching, love?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis up and out of the chair, taking Louis' seat, but making sure he had a place to sit – on Harry's lap. Louis breathed out heavily and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, eyes still on the TV. 

Louis’ soft hair tickled the side of Harry’s neck, but he didn’t do anything about it, just ran a hand down his small boyfriend’s thigh.

“I don’t even know, just some stupid show I think.” He chewed on his gum loudly and held both of Harry’s hands, laying them on his soft belly. Big hands in tiny ones.

They met each other a few years ago in their hometown, at the diner Louis worked. Harry would never forget the moment he saw him for the first time. Walking into that crappy restaurant definitely changed his life forever. Although it sounded cliche and cheesy, meeting Louis that days was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Before Louis, Harry's company was successful, his bank account was overflowing, he had everything he could ever want. But it all had meant nothing until Louis came into his life. It seemed as if his life finally had meaning – to spoil and make Louis happy. And that's exactly what he intended to do for the rest of his life.

Louis swiveled his hips a bit, making them brush dangerously close to Harry’s crotch. He felt Louis’ smaller hands get a better grip on his own, and slide his right hand down his naked torso. Harry could see goosebumps crossing the skin of Louis' arm as he guided his hand lower and lower until it finally reached the hem of his skirt. 

Harry heard Louis’ breath hitch when he moved his hand under the skirt, reaching Louis' underwear. A smirk crept onto his face. With a feather-like touch, Harry brushed his hand across Louis’ small bulge through the soft cotton of his underwear, feeling his boyfriend's small dick twitch slightly under his fingers.

The faint sound of the TV show was muffled by Louis’ soft sighs as he started dragging Harry’s hand up and down, rubbing the front of his panties. Harry let Louis use his hands for his own pleasure, not daring to interrupt the moment, loving the small breathy sounds leaving Louis’ lips, and how he grinded his hips up against Harry’s hand, chasing his own pleasure.

Louis tilted his head to the opposite side of Harry’s as an open invitation for him to attach his lips to the tanned neck. Harry started spreading small wet kisses on the length of Louis’ skin, leaving a path of saliva behind him. Louis whined softly and directed Harry's other hand to his swollen nipple, implying for his boyfriend to play and pinch the pearly little bud.

“What’s got you so needy, baby?” Harry asked breathy, rolling Louis’ nipple between the pads of his thumb and index finger, feeling the soft, rosy skin harden up.

Louis turned his head to hide it against Harry’s neck, “Shh” he answered, now sliding Harry’s hand under his underwear to touch him properly.

Harry smiled, watching his smaller boyfriend become a moaning mess as he grabbed his small cock, covering all of it with Harry’s wide palm, his naked torso rising and falling rapidly, his little legs dangling on the sides of Harry’s lap. So small and dainty, ready to be ruined. 

Arching his back against Harry's chest, Louis writhed around, not being able to stay still. He'd always been extremely sensitive to his boyfriend's touches. Louis could come only from Harry playing with his nipples, screaming himself and making sweat drip down his forehead.

“Get up for me, baby.” Harry asked, taking his hands off of Louis’ body so he could do what he was asked.

Harry trailed his eyes from Louis’ flushed face, down his chest and to his skirt that had the hem stuck in the waistband, leaving his damp light blue underwear visible. Louis already looked like a mess and they hadn't even started yet.

The armchair creaked as Harry moved to the edge of the seat. He grabbed Louis’ wide hips, bringing him close and attaching his lips to the top of Louis' thigh, leaving soft bites and wet kisses everywhere Louis' underwear met his skin. The smooth skin caressed Harry's chapped lips and he wanted more and more of that sweet flavour.

Soft sighs escaped Louis’ lips as Harry slid his underwear down his tanned waxed legs. Louis grabbed both of Harry’s shoulders for support to step out of the underwear that pooled around his feet. He stood there in all his nude glory, naked and silky and Harry wanted to touch, touch, and touch everywhere he could reach.

Harry slid his hands from Louis’ hips to his ass, gripping it, feeling the soft meaty flesh filling his fingers, pulling the boy to sit on his lap again. With his hands still on Harry’s shoulders, Louis couldn’t help but start to helplessly grind against Harry’s thigh. Rough jeans against his soft skin, burning so deliciously.

“So desperate for me.” Harry hummed, mouthing at Louis’ collarbones, hands still gripping his ass, encouraging him to move his hips faster. All Harry could think about was the delightfully red color Louis’ thighs would become, the way he would whimper and limp every time he tried to walk in the next day. The thought alone had Harry suppressing a moan.

Louis mewled, grabbing one of Harry’s hands and moving it behind his back until the fingers grazed against his rim. “Please,” he begged, his voice breathy and broken, as he looked down at Harry with hooded glazy eyes. Harry just smirked and brushed his fingers lightly against Louis’ puckered hole. 

A whine stumbled out of Louis’ lips as if he was waiting to be touched his whole life. He was always so responsive to any stimulus. Just a little touching was enough to get Louis crying and pleading for more.

“You want me to finger you, love?” Harry teased, rubbing Louis’ hole with the pad of his index and middle finger. The only response he got was a chant of  _ “please, please, please” _ coming from Louis. “It’s okay, baby.” He cooed, slapping lightly on Louis’ rim.

Directing his fingers to Louis’ mouth, Harry presses three of them against Louis’ rosy lips. Louis locked eyes with Harry as he sucked on his fingers, sliding his tongue around them and hollowing his cheeks, just as if he was sucking a cock. Little wet sounds filled the room as he avidly sucked on Harry’s long fingers.

Louis looked sinfully beautiful with his disheveled hair sticking in different directions and glassy blue eyes. Harry could almost see a glow emanating from Louis' body, looking angelic and devilish all at the same time with Harry's fingers between his lips and grinding his hips against Harry's hand and clothed thigh like a little slut.

Gripping Louis' ass even tighter to still his hips movements, Harry took his now soaked fingers out of Louis' mouth.

A tiny satisfied moan left Louis' lips as Harry pressed one finger against his fluttering hole, letting it slide inside slowly. A small  _ "daddy" _ escaped Louis' mouth, and the word only served as an incentive for Harry to push his finger even deeper until his knuckle touched Louis' rim. 

Grabbing a handful of Harry’s wavy hair, Louis grinded back against his boyfriend’s hand as he pushed in another finger, stretching his tight little hole even more.

With a final short slap on Louis’ bubble ass, Harry moved his hand to the front of Louis’ skirt, thumbing at his small dick’s head. A loud moan came from the back of Louis’ throat as he threw his head back in pleasure, arching his back and rutting on Harry’s thigh, until his own were burnt and scratched.

“You’re so wet for me, love. Look how swollen your little clit is for daddy.” Harry hummed, leaving sloppy kisses all over his boy’s delicate, pretty neck.

Louis whined and cried out for Harry, desperately pushing his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts. Feeling them deep inside his hole, riding them. The chant of  _ “daddy, daddy, daddy” _ leaving his damp lips was interrupted by his whimpers and pleased sighs.

When Harry’s fingers finally nudged against Louis’ prostate, the latter couldn’t help the small scream from rumbling in his chest, followed by short, little whines that made Harry’s cock throb in his jeans. 

Harry’s kisses on Louis’ neck became sloppier with each passing second, messy love bites scattered all over the honey skin, as he religiously mouthed at his boyfriend’s sweet skin.

"Will you come for me, baby?" Harry whispered in a puff of air, nibbling at Louis’ sensitive ear lobe. 

Louis whimpered noisily, moving his hips carelessly now. Riding Harry’s fingers and moving forward to where he thumbed his little dick. “Yes, yes, yes,” he recited hopelessly, wanting to feel more of Harry’s thrusts against his sensitive prostate.

Harry raised his head to admire Louis. His face was contorted with pleasure: eyes shut tight, lips falling open, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. "So pretty." Harry whispered, almost inaudibly, watching the way Louis’ body leaned into his touch as if they were magnets, unable to distance themselves, moving his hips sinfully, looking for his release.

"Come for me, baby." And Louis did. He came all over himself with a loud plea for Harry, his body jerked in pleasure, clenching his hole tightly around his boyfriend’s skilled fingers. "So good for daddy." Harry praised Louis, taking his fingers out of his abused hole. 

With a shaky grip, Louis grabbed Harry’s cum covered hand and licked it clean, lapping at his fingers and eating every drop of his own release like a good boy. 

The sight and feeling of Louis licking his hand so eagerly, had Harry’s cock leaking in his boxers, begging for relief.

When Louis was done, he smiled sweetly at Harry as if he wasn’t begging and crying for  _ daddy _ a minute ago. The sound of his rapid breath echoing through the motel room.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked in a tender tone, running his fingers through Louis’ damp hair and bringing him close to lay down on his chest.

Louis sighed, satisfied, his breath evening out as he hid his face against Harry's shoulder. He nodded lightly, and Harry grabbed the back of Louis' thighs carrying him to the messy bed and laying him down carefully.

Before Harry could do or say anything, Louis turned around on the bed, his knees propped on the mattress and his face buried in the pillows. Louis used both hands to slowly lift his skirt, leaving his perky ass on display.

Harry stopped for a moment to admire Louis presenting himself. The soft skin of his thighs were now angry red, irritated from Harry's denim covered thighs, and his flushed, stretched hole clenched around nothing excitedly. Harry stepped closer, smoothing his hands all over Louis' meaty ass, slapping lightly just to watch it jiggle.

"So pretty and needy." Harry whispered, kneeling down behind Louis, squeezing his ass between his fingers and spreading the thick cheeks apart. He blew cold air on Louis' hole, watching it clench tightly. Louis sighed loudly, pushing his ass back in Harry's direction in a silent plea for more. "Such a desperate slut, can't even wait a bit." Harry let his right hand drop on Louis' bum with a loud smack, his cheek jiggled and quickly turned into a beautiful shade of pink.

A moan flew from Louis’ puffy lips as he pushed himself back into Harry’s hands, wanting more like the little whore he was.

Harry smirked watching the mess Louis was becoming, leaving another hard slap across Louis' ass. The boy whimpered softly and moved his hand to touch his own small dick, but was interrupted by Harry grabbing both of his hands and pinning them behind his back, preventing him from touching himself.

"No touching, love." Harry whispered, slapping Louis' ass again. He whined and nodded desperately, he would do anything just to be touched. He was already so sensitive, but he wanted  _ more _ .

Holding both of Louis’ hands in one of his own, Harry used his other one to rub his fingers over Louis’ gaping rim. 

"Don't move." Harry warned as he stretched his hand that was previously holding Louis' wrists to reach the bottle of lube he left on the nightstand. 

Using his mouth, Harry opened the lid of the bottle and squirted some lube on Louis' hole, spreading the liquid all over the puckered skin. Louis hissed with the feeling of the cold gel against his warm rim, but he forgot about the temperature soon enough when Harry let his index finger slide inside him once again. Louis sighed contently when Harry slipped all of his finger inside the tight ring of muscle, his knuckle flushed against the rim.

Harry wasn't gentle or careful while fingering Louis, thrusting his finger in and out the boy’s hole at a fast pace. Everytime Harry pushed it in, it nudged against Louis' prostate, making the boy whimper for more.

"Are you going to be good and let me use you, baby?" Harry pressed his lips against the bottom of Louis' spine, between his back dimples, sliding another finger in, twisting and croaking them inside Louis, massaging his prostate slightly. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Louis’ mantra was muffled by the pillow he had his head buried in, pushing his hips backwards to meet Harry's thrusts.

Harry smiled watching his boyfriend become a mess in front of him, whimpering, moaning and begging to have his hole abused. He took his fingers from inside Louis to pop the button of his jeans open. He lowered both them and his boxers just enough to set his big, hard cock free.

Pushing his hips backwards, Louis grinded against Harry’s uncovered cock, trying to get the head to rub against his hole. But Harry was quick to grab his wide hips, squeezing them between his large hands and stop his movements, forcing him to stay still.

"You told me you'd be good." Harry slapped Louis' ass, the boy cried quietly at the pain and pleasure he was being deprived of. "You're not being very good right now, pet." He spanked Louis hard once again, feeling the warm, soft flesh of his boy’s ass beneath his hands. Louis finally stopped squirming and writhing around, sticking to moan softly.

Gripping Louis’ hip with one hand, Harry used the other to pick up the bottle of lube and smear the gel all over his thick cock. He sucked the air sharply through gritted teeth, enjoying the feeling of finally getting some relief from his painfully hard erection.

Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hip, holding the base of his own dick and lining it up against Louis' hole. "Look at this little slutty pussy you have, begging for a cock to fuck it." Harry whispered, rubbing the head of his cock on Louis' hole, teasing the boy.

A half-heart moan wobbled its way out of Louis’ lips as his hips trembled in Harry’s hand. His hole throbbed, begging to be filled, but Harry could see that the boy was trying his hardest to stay still. Harry smirked, knowing how much it turned Louis on when he dirty talked to him.

Slowly Harry rolled his hips forward, watching Louis' rim stretch to accomodate his cock, taking inch by inch slowly. Swallowing his meat in a deliciously tight grip. 

Louis whimpered loudly as Harry abruptly pulled on his hips to take the rest of his cock, until his ass was flushed against his boyfriend’s crotch.

As he pulled Louis’ cheeks apart, Harry admired how beautifully red and stretched Louis’ rim looked around his cock. He watched as Louis clenched his hole around his length, taking all of it so well. Harry breathed out heavily and gripped Louis’ ass, loving the overwhelming sensation of Louis’ tightness around his cock.

A pornographic moan tumbled out of Louis' lips when Harry moved his hips a bit, his cock shifting inside Louis' hole. 

Harry dug his short, painted nails into Louis’ meaty hips as he pulled out slowly. He had his bottom lip secured tightly between his teeth as he felt his cock leave the warmth of Louis’ body. The boy sighed heavily at the friction, small hands leaving his back to grip the sides of the pillow he had his head buried in.

With one fast swing, Harry slammed back inside Louis, burying his cock all the way into that tight ass. A muffled scream left Louis' lips as his ass collided with Harry's crotch with a loud smack.

"Look at you, all pliant and willing for daddy, huh? Such a dirty little toy." Harry slapped Louis' ass, adding another handprint to the already red skin, as he continued pounding hard into Louis. 

At that point, Harry didn’t care about Louis' pleasure, he was just using his boyfriend’s body to get off and release his frustration of being so hard for so long. He slammed into Louis’ hole at an animalistic pace.

He stretched one of his arms to scratch down Louis' spine, long red lines formed between his shoulder blades to the bottom of his back, as he slammed his cock in and out of Louis, his balls ricocheting painfully against Louis’ ass. "Made you cum not even ten minutes ago and you're already begging for more." 

Harry smacked Louis’ ass again, its maculated shade of red turning him on even more. He began moving faster, thrusts becoming shorter but harder, making Louis’ body jolt forward with each ram of Harry’s hips and a string of incoherent words leave Louis' red lips.

“So desperate for my cock, aren't you?" Harry slapped Louis again, his voice rough and low, thighs trembling slightly from the strength he put in each thrust.

Louis' voice sounded high and scratchy as he moaned desperately, not being able to contain his pretty sounds, "Yes, yes. Please, more. Please, daddy." He gasped out, burying his head back into the pillow, grinding his hips against Harry's hard thrusts.

Harry smirked; he loved seeing his boyfriend so helpless, begging for his cock. He stopped his movements with one last power thrust that had his thighs flushed against Louis' reddened ass. He moved his hips in eight shapes which had Louis moaning breathlessly. "Such a little cockslut, aren't you? Begging for me to fuck you until you can't feel your little pussy." Harry slid his right hand up the curve of Louis' spine, almost hypnotized by the way he arched his back in pleasure. Harry gripped both of Louis' shoulders as he started moving his hips once again, forcing Louis to meet his thrusts.

The moans leaving Louis' mouth became louder and Harry felt a sense of pride growing in his chest, knowing he was the only one who could leave his boy wrecked like that.

Harry grabbed a handful of Louis' hair, forcing him to lift his head from the pillow. His moans and whimpers louder now that they weren't being muffled by the fabric. Harry's thighs already burned with the strength he put in his movements, but he kept abusing his boy’s hole.

Louis' body jolted backwards when Harry pulled his hair and shoulder harder, pulling him up to his knees. Harry's hand slid from Louis' bony shoulder to his neck, wrapping a hand around his throat without applying sheer pressure.

Harry sat on his calves and pushed Louis with him, making the boy sit on his lap. 

With the change of positions, Harry's cock was now hitting Louis' prostate repeatedly, leaving him a whimpering mess. His thighs shaky and breathing unevenly, Louis started moving against Harry's thrusts, riding Harry's cock, making it hit deeper in him.

Louis felt so good clenching around Harry’s dick, trapping him into a tight grip that got Harry’s orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. 

As he tightened his grip around Louis’ neck, Harry used his other hand to hold Louis’ hips, guiding his quick movements, encouraging him to ride and grind harder on his cock.

A strangled moan resonated through the room as Harry’s cock reached deep inside Louis’ tight ass. He could feel Louis’ adam’s apple bobbing under his hands as Louis swallowed hardly before he let his neck go.

Harry hooked his chin on Louis' shoulder to take a good look at the boy’s small cock bouncing up and down with his movements. "Look at your little clit, baby," Harry nudged his nose against Louis' jaw, encouraging him to look down at his own erection. "So small and wet for daddy," Harry kissed the side of Louis' neck as he moaned, riding Harry's cock desperately. "Are you going to come for me, love?" He bit down on Louis' neck, a loud whimper tumbling out of Louis' parted lips. 

"Yes, daddy." Louis moaned, dragging the last word and bouncing on Harry's cock, his small hands gripping his own thick thighs for support as he grinded. Louis' pretty sounds had Harry' balls contorting with need to release. "Can I come now? Please, Harry, please, please, please." Louis begged, throwing his head back, his movements sloppy and desperate.

"Yes, baby, c'mon. Come for me, let me see how pretty you look coming on my cock." Harry groaned, gripping Louis' hips harder, helping him bounce. The sharp smack of their skin slapping together pushed him to his limit.

Spasms ran across Louis' body as cum spurted out of his little dick. His hips stilled their movements and his body trembled hard with the intensity of his second orgasm. He bent forward in pleasure and his eyes rolled back. 

Tightening his grip on Louis' curvy hips, Harry fucked Louis through his orgasm, leaving the boy wailing so loud it could be mistaken for screams. Harry bit his bottom lip hard, the feeling of Louis clenching his hole tight around his cock becoming almost unbearable. 

Louis' body was still shaking softly when Harry laid him head down and ass up again. He held his boy’s hips up so his ass was on display for Harry to keep pounding into him simply to chase his own orgasm, not caring about how overly sensitive Louis probably was.

Small mewls and pained little whimpers left Louis’ lips while Harry kept fucking him at a tirelessly pace.

Finally Harry came inside Louis with a low groan, letting his cum spurt deep inside Louis, who clenched his hole around him at the feeling, a small, throaty moan escaping Louis' lips.

Breathing hard with his own legs trembling, Harry slipped his dick out of Louis, watching his cum drip from the now red and gaping hole. He brushed a finger there, collecting a bit of his cum as Louis perked his head up to look at what Harry was doing. Harry held his cum covered finger in front of Louis' mouth so he could thirstily lick it clean.

Harry fell onto the bed right next to Louis, catching his breath, his thighs burning with his previous movements. Louis crawled closer to Harry, hugging his middle and burying his head against Harry's broad, sweaty shoulders. 

After a few minutes of them trying to calm down, Louis lifted his face to look at Harry. He looked devastatingly beautiful and ruined with glassy blue eyes and messy caramel hair. His pointy cheekbones were tinted pink and lips so swollen and red like wild cherries.

"Hi," Harry whispered with a smile on his face, not wanting to take his eyes off his beautiful boyfriend. 

Louis bit his bottom lip softly, trying to hold back a smile, but failing, "Hi." He whispered back, leaving a quick kiss on Harry's right dimple.

•••

Harry had his back flushed against the wall of the bathtub with Louis laid down on his chest. The lukewarm water whirled and splashed around as Louis batted his hands enjoying himself like a kitten, absorbed in his own thoughts.

They had stopped in Fort Smith to spend the night. Louis had insisted on getting a fancier hotel, claiming he needed to sleep at least one night on expensive sheets and get breakfast in bed. Who was Harry to say no to his baby?

The bubbles in the water had long disappeared, and Harry could feel his fingers pruning up from how long they spent in the water. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the tub and hide under the sheets, but Louis had other plans, as he hummed something pop-y and played with the water around him. His damp hair tickled Harry's face, his shoulders started to grow cold against Harry's chest.

"Harry," Louis called, poking his own knee that perked out of the water. Harry left a brief kiss on Louis' shoulder to let him know he was listening, "do you love me?" Louis asked in a whisper so quiet Harry wouldn’t have heard if all his attention wasn’t on the boy.

"Of course I do, baby. Love you more than anything." Harry affirmed, hugging Louis' middle and bringing him closer as he slid his nose on the side of Louis' neck.

"Don't you think I'm useless and have no future?" Louis managed to sound even lower than before, his voice breaking on the last word. Harry felt his heart tightening inside his chest, knowing his boy probably thought those things about himself, when he was the best person Harry ever met.

"What–" before Harry could ask why Louis was asking those things, the latter interrupted him: "You know, every time we go out you're the one to pay for things and you're always taking me to places and buying me stuff. I–I don't want to be a bother to you. I know I was working at the diner, but I felt like I worked my ass off and could never achieve anything there." Louis blurted out. His voice was shaky, and Harry knew he was on the verge of crying.

"Lou, look at me." Harry asked, holding Louis' shoulders and turning him until he was sideways in the bathtub with his thighs flush against his own chest between Harry's legs. "I love you so much. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you. I think about you every second of the day. Even when I'm trying not to think about you, your cute little nose is all over my thoughts." Harry booped Louis' button nose, which made a small smile grow across his face. "I don't think you're useless or anything other than wonderful. I wish you could see what I see, love. And what I see is a hard working boy who fights for his own independence. I fucking love spoiling you because I fucking love you. I know you feel like you owe me something, but you don't. I just love making you happy." 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead, watching his blue eyes become tearful before he continued, "And don't ever belittle yourself like that, Lou." Harry cooed, brushing back Louis' caramel fringe, "You have a great future ahead of you. Soon you'll have enough money to get into the university you want and you'll become a great – no, the best psychologist this world has ever seen. And you know I'm more than willing to help you pay uni, you just have to let me." Harry smiled, still playing with Louis' hair. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Harry already knew what it was, so he kept talking. "I know you don't want me to pay it for you, I'm just saying that if you ever need or want it, I'm completely down to help." 

Louis' bottom lip was trembling slightly by the time Harry finished, blue eyes looking even brighter now that they were watering. Louis let his body fall sideways, colliding to Harry's chest.

Harry held Louis' trembling chin, massaging it slightly and joined their lips. Louis moved his lips shakily against Harry’s, trying hard to not let his tears fall. Harry kissed him slowly, tasting chocolate from the dessert they ate earlier and his minty toothpaste.

Louis was the best thing that ever happened to Harry. He was his special boy, and Harry wanted him to never feel sad or hurt ever again. It pained his heart to see his boy crying and belittling himself like that.

"Let's get out of this tub, yeah love?" Harry asked as they pulled their lips apart. Louis nodded softly and slid a bit to the side, giving Harry space to stand up.

As soon as Harry was outside the bathtub, he grabbed one of the fresh towels that was neatly folded on top of the sink. He rolled it around his own hips before picking up another one and holding it stretched out for Louis, who slowly got out of the water. Droplets running down his naked, golden body before he let Harry put the towel around his shoulders.

Harry then proceeded to walk back into their suite, but when he looked back he saw Louis standing in the same place, looking at him with doe eyes. Harry rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to pick Louis up bridal style. Louis giggled, circling his arms around Harry's neck as the latter walked them to the fluffy bed.

When Harry dropped Louis onto the mattress, the towel around his body fell open, leaving him in his naked glory. Harry smiled at his beautiful, small boyfriend, dropping his own towel on the floor and laying down next to Louis.

"Thank you." Louis whispered, nuzzling Harry's jaw.

"For what?" Harry asked confusedly, petting Louis' damp caramel hair.

"For loving me."

•••

Harry walked back to the hotel pool carrying two drinks in his hands. The sun shone bright and hot up in the sky burning the top of his back and making the tile floor feel hot as fire under his bare feet. Harry squinted his eyes behind his sunglasses and sweat was already appearing on his hairline. He walked carefully, trying not to spill the drinks before placing it on the small table between two beach chairs.

"Here you go, Lou." Harry handed one of the drinks to Louis, who was sprawled out on the chair. Harry sat on the one next to him, taking in the sight of his beautiful boy. Louis wore some very small, blue booty shorts that left his plump legs and muffin top exposed. Harry felt so lucky at that moment knowing he had that golden boy all for himself, looking so stunning with the sun reflecting on his tanned skin, making a golden aura emanate from his body.

Louis sat up sending Harry a dazzlingly beautiful smile and grabbed his drink while Harry watched the boy in awe. A thin layer of sun filter and sweat covered Louis' skin, giving it a wet glow under the sunlight.

Harry kept his eyes glued to Louis, hypnotized about the way his thin lips touched delicately the edge of the glass, how his throat moved as he swallowed the drink. Harry felt his blood running towards his middle, making him feel hot all over when Louis took his mouth from the glass, running his delicate tongue over his cherry red lips. His petite arm stretched towards Harry, handing him back the glass and Harry bit the inside of his lip, glaring at the way Louis' narrow muscles contracted under his skin. Hungry for his boyfriend, Harry looked up from the dainty hands, to the silky armpits and fragile, honey-colored shoulders.

Harry put the glasses aside and admired how the way the pool water reflected on Louis' soft fringe and tanned skin, matching his shorts.

Louis pushed his red-rimmed sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes as he looked at Harry. Biting his lip, he sat back up on his chair, turning to the side to face Harry, with his legs dangling from the chair.

The sun shone bright on top of their heads and the pool was empty except for the two and a man sitting in one of the chairs, too focused on his phone to pay attention to his surroundings.

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip, pushing his sunglasses up again, covering his perky blue eyes. His golden skin looked so touchable as he got up and walked up to Harry's chair, his hips swung adorably and his small shorts made them even more stunning. 

Harry raised his arm to slide his knuckles against the soft skin of Louis' thighs, before grabbing a handful and squeezing the meaty flesh. He felt small warm hands on his shoulders as Louis raised a leg to straddle him. 

With a parted mouth, Louis slid his damp lips along Harry's jawline, nibbling softly his way up to Harry's mouth.

The feeling of Louis' clever tongue on his bottom lip, made Harry's body light up like a Christmas tree. Feeling hot all over, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Louis' wide hips, forcing them down against his lap.

Louis sighed against Harry's mouth and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hips started moving to grind on Harry's lap, teasing the man under him.

"Lou," Harry called with his lips on Louis', trying to stop the boy's hip movements. "Lou, we're not alone, c'mon." He pleaded taking his lips from Louis', but he just kept grinding his hips and started kissing Harry's neck.

"Hm, it's okay. He's not even paying attention to us." Louis whispered and kept going with his kisses. Harry raised his eyes to where the guy was sitting on the other side of the pool and indeed he was completely absorbed in whatever was on his phone. 

Before Harry could make another excuse, he felt a sneaky hand running down his stomach to the front of his shorts. He sighed as Louis squeezed his growing dick lightly between his fingers, rubbing it up and down. 

Harry tightened his grip on Louis' waist, pulling him closer as his other hand grabbed a handful of Louis' hair and pulled his head back, leaving the tanned neck on display for him to bite and suck on. Giving in to Louis' teasing.

"You're so soft, baby." Harry said in a sigh, licking a stripe from Louis' collarbones to the back of his ear. A small whimper left Louis' mouth as he pumped Harry's now fully hard cock through his shorts. 

Harry was about to slide his hands down Louis’ shorts when they heard a loud, fake cough coming from a far. Harry startled moving his hands back to Louis’ hips, holding the boy in place, since Louis jumped at the noise. Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder at the man who sat on the other side of the pool the whole time, watching his red face as he tried to concentrate on his phone,

“Uh, I’m sorry about that.” Harry apologized with an embarrassed smile, only getting a short nod from the guy.

"Oh, look at you all polite and stuff." Louis teased through giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shut up, silly boy." Harry gave Louis’ bum a sharp slap.

•••

Harry pressed his hips against the side of the table watching Louis bent over it. The smaller man’s chest was flush against the pool table top with a concentrated grimace on his face as he carefully prepared his shot. His back curved deliciously, making his perfectly round bum point upwards. The long cue in his hands made his fingers look even smaller and dantier and Harry's mind traveled to the memory of those same hands curled around his cock.

His thoughts were interrupted by the dry sound of Louis' cue against the white ball, hitting the green ball perfectly and pocketing it.

"Ha! Aren't I the best?" Louis taunted smugly, supporting the end of his cue on the floor and propping his hips to the side in a cocky manner. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and poked his boyfriend's love handle. “I’m going to win this one,” he smiled big, walking closer to Harry and placing himself between his long legs, “ _ again. _ ” Louis whispered close to Harry’s lips, moved away from his boyfriend and walked around the table to give another shot.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s manners, but didn’t say anything. It was a fact that Louis was better at him playing pool, there was no need to hide it. Harry was good at  _ other things _ anyway.

Also, he never minded losing the game, specially when he got to see Louis bending over the table in his dark, skinny jeans like that, tongue sticking out of his glossy lips in concentration. Now,  _ that’s _ a sight Harry would die for.

The bar was almost empty since it was a Tuesday night. Except for Louis and Harry, there were only two more men sitting by the bar drinking and the bartender.

It was almost two in the morning and the place was warm, making sweat drip down the back of Harry's neck into his loose white t-shirt. An unusual warm night for mid October.

Harry finished his beer. He already lost count of how many he'd downed. The alcohol made him feel lighter and happier. The game of pool was forgotten at some point, he doesn't remember. 

Sitting on his lap, Louis mouthed at his damp neck and collarbones. His gloss coated lips travelled over Harry's skin, leaving a sticky path behind them. Louis had a sneaky hand on the front of Harry's shorts, palming at his cock and whining softly at the feeling.

With unfocused eyes, Harry looked ahead at the TV hanging above the bar. One hand holding his empty beer bottle and the other grabbing a handful of Louis' hair, playing with his caramel locks, incentivizing him to keep going.

His common sense had flew out of the window on his third beer, when Louis sat on top of the pool table and brought him closer with his calves and kissed him with passion. Sloppy and peach flavoured. Harry didn't care anymore if the bartender could see Louis' hand sneaking into his shorts and slowly pumping his cock. He could only think about the boy on his lap silently begging to be fucked.

A disgruntled sigh stumbled out of Harry’s parted lips when he felt Louis’ lips leave his skin. With unfocused eyes, he looked at his boyfriend who clumsily got up from his lap. Louis sent him a lopsided smile before turning around and slowly walking to the restroom.

Harry felt his cock throb in his shorts as he watched his boyfriend sway his voluptuous hips from side to side, and he was pretty sure the little minx was doing it on purpose to drive him crazy. 

Stopping at the men’s bathroom door, Louis looked behind his shoulder at Harry, sending him a short wink before stumbling inside the room. Harry smiled to himself, nibbling at his bottom lip as Louis closed the door behind him.  _ An invitation. _

He waits for a few seconds before getting up from the chair he had been sitting for the past hour or so. Taking a second to regain his balance before following Louis into the men’s bathroom.

•••

“Harry?” Louis’ voice sounded as small as he looked when Harry took his eyes from the road to send a quick glance at his boyfriend. Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh softly to reassure him he was listening. 

Louis sighed loudly and from the corner of his eyes, Harry saw him fidgeting with his little fingers like he usually did when nervous.

“Hm, I’ve been hiding something,” Louis’ affected tone made Harry’s heart pound in his chest. All types of bad scenarios ran through his head and made his hands sweat cold against Louis’ denim covered thigh and the steering wheel.

A lump grew in Harry’s throat and he had to contain the tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he feared that Louis would tell him. He found someone else or was tired of him. 

Clearing his throat, Harry took his hand from Louis’ thigh, holding the steering wheel with both of them now.

“What is it, Lou?” His choked voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

“Remember when I asked if I could spend a few days at your house?” Louis’ voice was almost inaudible between the faint sounds of the radio and the wind coming in loudly through the windows.

Humming in agreement, Harry blinked rapidly, shooing away the tears that insisted to blur his vision. His heart writhed and he tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

“I’ve been trying to avoid this subject, but I don’t think it’s fair to you for me to just crash at your house, so I wanted to come clean to you.” Louis breathed in heavily, “Hm, remember when I told you I wanted to tell my parents about us?” He didn’t give Harry any time to reply, “I did it.” 

Harry looked surprised at Louis, his heart slowly feeling at ease, but still slightly scared of what Louis was going to say.

“I did earlier that day when I showed up at your house. I– I told them about us and how much I loved you and–” Louis interrupted himself with a little sniffle. Harry’s chest tightened and he placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh once again, trying to offer some comfort and encouraging him to keep talking. “They– they didn’t approve us, Harry.” He choked out.

Harry had the impression that he knew what Louis was about to tell him, and it hurt in his bones to think his boy had to ever go through anything so painful that would make him cry out loud like that.

“My dad told me he, he didn’t want a  _ faggot _ in his house.” Harry could hear the pain in Louis’ voice as he pronounced the word. 

Quickly, Harry pulled over to the side of the desert road, undoing his and Louis’ seat belt. Pulling his crying boyfriend to his lap and hugging him close. 

With his head now buried in Harry’s neck, Louis sobbed loudly, his fragile shoulders trembling with each of his sobs. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, holding him tightly, trying to calm him down, even if his own heart ached painfully in his chest.

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” _ Louis chanted between choked weeps. 

Harry’s heart broke inside him, listening to Louis so helpless and in pain. Crying out apologies when he knew it was never Louis’, or anyone’s fault, other than his evil parents.

“No, baby. Please, look at me.” Harry held Louis’ face in his hands, forcing him to take his face off his neck and look at him. Harry would probably appreciate how beautiful Louis looked with a flushed and wet face, puffy eyes and runny nose if it were under any other circumstances. “It’s not your fault, ok? I know it’s hard to accept this right now, but if they can’t accept you as who you are, you don’t need them in your life.” 

He would never know the pain Louis was going through, but he had suffered homophobia from people who he considered important to him and he had to figure by himself that he didn’t need intolerant people in his life. He was better off without them, but it took him time to get to that conclusion. In the meantime it hurts so much and sometimes it still hurts him whenever he thinks about the friends he’d lost along the way because of closed minds.

“I’ll always be here with you and for you, ok?” Harry wiped Louis’ tears, looking into his beautiful ocean eyes. His lip trembled softly as he nodded softly. “It’s gonna hurt a lot and sometimes you’re gonna miss them, but you’re going to heal and at some point it won’t hurt as much. It’s going to take time and I’ll walk with you through you, alright?” 

Reluctantly, Louis nodded, but Harry could see his eyes tearing up once again as he fell onto Harry’s chest.

_ “I love you, I love you, I love you.” _ Louis cried, holding onto Harry’s shirt tightly.

•••

Harry stepped out of the Chevrolet and groaned in relief to finally be able to stretch his limbs after spending several hours driving non-stop from Flagstaff to their final destination. 

He heard the passenger’s door close in a soft thud. Harry smiled looking at his small boyfriend hugging himself, trying to protect himself from the stinging cold wind that blew in their direction, making Louis’ caramel hair fly into different directions. With cute, quick steps, Louis ran to hug Harry, seeking warmth. 

It was a little past midnight and the Pierce Ferry road was empty except for their car. The air was chilly and the wind ruffled their hairs and clothes sending chills down Harry’s body.

Harry circled an arm around Louis’ small shoulders, bringing him closer as they walked off of the road through the paved path that took them to the lookout. The walk was silent, but when they finally got there, Harry couldn’t hold back the surprised gasp that built up in the back of his throat.

They couldn’t make out much of the sight since it was poorly-lit by the big, full moon. But the Grand Canyon looked stunning, the moon and stars shone bright and unbothered over the crevices. The lit up clouds danced softly and slowly in the dark blue sky, asleep and unaware of the young couple madly in love below them.

The view was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the boy that hugged him closely, looking with starry eyes at Canyon. And he wished he could frame that moment so he could relive it forever. His heart swelled up with so much love for Louis, he couldn’t keep it to himself, he wanted to shout at the winds how in love he was with the man next to him. He wanted to kiss and hug and caress Louis.  _ He wanted to marry Louis. _

Harry’s heart raced in his chest with realization. Scenes of him and Louis marrying and buying a house and adopting kids and just getting old together ran through his mind like a movie.

So, in a rush of passion and adrenaline, Harry disengaged himself from Louis’ arms and looked at the boy who stared at him in confusion with the sudden movements. Without giving himself the chance of changing his mind, Harry lowered himself in one knee and helf Louis’ freezing cold hands in his. 

The moon and stars seemed to stop just to watch them there, with Harry kneeling down and looking at Louis as if he was the spring himself – Harry truly believed he was. 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Harry laughed nervously, “I honestly decided to do this two seconds ago, so no time for practicing anything.” He watched as Louis giggled softly and his eyes teared. “But, for a second, looking at this amazing view I saw how beautiful our lives together are and would be.

“I have loved you since the moment I walked into Ruby’s diner that day and saw you in your greased covered apron and pretty shiny eyes. I can’t see a life where I don’t love you, I don’t think it’s possible to stop loving you, to be honest. At this pace, I probably have your name written all over my heart, claiming what’s yours. 

“Spending these days traveling with you and being here, made me realize how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and go grocery shopping with you every week. I want to wake up next to you everyday and hear you complain about how much you hate when I make you eat your vegetables. I want to paint our house with you and see you smile every day. I want to have kids and grandkids and a big backyard with you.

I want to be yours forever and for you to be mine. I don’t have a ring or anything with me right now, except for my open heart. But, Louis, would you marry me?”

Harry spat out quickly, his nerves making him stumble over his words and he was scared nothing he had just said made any sense, but when he looked into Louis’ eyes he saw love and adoration only. And that was enough to make him calm down and smile back at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Louis cried out with wobbling lips, pulling Harry up from his position through his shirt. “I love you so so so much, you idiot.” Louis sobbed, letting his tears stream down his face, hooking his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I love you,  _ fiancee _ .” Harry joked with equally watering eyes, grabbing Louis’ waist and pulling him closer.

Their kiss was a mess, sloppy and tear-flavored, but it was special, unique, just like their love. It was filled with adoration and love and hope of a better future together. Their teeth clashed and tongues messily tangled with each other. And Harry couldn’t stop but dream about how their lives would be from now on, he couldn’t wait to get old next to Louis.

The wind lulled their passionate kiss, the cold stung Harry’s uncovered arms, but there was no place Harry would rather be, but inside the arms of the one who he was truly, madly, deeply in love with.


End file.
